Stay in my Memory
by IceQueenRio
Summary: This Story plays some time after the whole Academia thing started. It's a song fanfiction about my ship Loyalshipping {Yuuri x Rio} and I hope you'll all enjoy it! Song: Stay in my Memory by Bim


**Stay in my Memory**

 _ **I found another point of view**_

 _ **just a dead end avenue**_

 _ **I'm growing closer back to you**_

 _ **just what I don't wanna do  
just what I don't wanna do  
is to fall in front of you**_ _  
_

Almost half a year had already passed since the cabbage haired boy, called Yuuri, took Rio with him to Academia. But not to imprison her, but instead to hide her in his room. No one would ever dare to enter it, because they surely would get carded by him, if they did. During this time, some weird feelings grew inside of the blue haired girl, that she just didn't want to accept.

These feelings weren't right. And there was no reason for her to feel like this. Not towards him. Not after what he did to her homeland. But she couldn't help it. How were she supposed to stop those feelings? She didn't want him to know, so she tried to lock those feelings away, in hope that he'd never find out about them.

 _ **and you can break and you can mend  
for all the wrongs that you defend  
you learn the hard way in the end  
**_

He could be an asshole to her the one moment and the next he seemed to even care for her. Being alone in his room most of the time really got on her nerves from time to time, but she didn't want to risk to get carded. And yet, he suddenly wanted her to leave. He wanted for her to disappear from there and never ever come back again. Yuuri took her by the hand and pulled her out of Academia in a hurry. She didn't know what was going on. The blue haired girl struggles, trying to somehow get free, but his grip on her hand was just too strong.

Suddenly a few students surrounded them. The pinkish-purple haired guy stopped walking, causing her to bump into his back. They wanted to duel. Everyone against him. A clearly unfair fight. She wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let her. He fought as hard as he could, but they were too many and in the end he lost badly, lying on the ground with bruises from the duel. He told her to leave, since they would card him, but she still didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay by his side.

"I'm sorry, Rio." he said in a soft and really weak voice. The end was near. His end was near. And yet he apologized to her. Of course, he did a lot of things wrong. But she didn't want him to get carded. Secretly he gave a card to her. It was the one he used to travel through dimensions. He gave up on everything. The other students held out their duel disks, pushing the button to card him.

Only a short moment later, he smiled softly at the blue haired girl before he began to glow and turned into a card. Tears began to run down her face like waterfalls. Before the students could take the card of him, she reached out to it, holding it tightly in her hand as she ran away. It was too late. He was gone. And yet she couldn't let go of him.

 _ **so stay in my memory  
you can hide out there  
don't take all my thoughts today  
so I can start to begin again  
so stay in my memory  
you can hide out there  
don't take all my thoughts today  
so I can start to begin again  
**_

Rio was running. She ran as fast as she could. More and more students from Academia were following her. Her mind was blurry as she kept running with the two cards in her hand. The tears in her eyes made it hard for her to see anything clearly and not too much later she fell over a rock, falling hard on the ground. That fall cause her to let go of the cards, her eyes widening in shock.

She quickly got back up on her knees and picked up the cards again. At that moment she remembered, what kind of card Yuuri had given her earlier. She remembered, that not too many days ago he taught her how to use it. In a second she activated the card and disappeared into another dimension before the people from Academia could catch her.

It was already night as she arrived in the other dimension. Her legs were shaky and she couldn't keep on walking for another moment. So she decided to sit down on the ground, taking deep breathes of exhaustion. As she tried to catch her breath again, she pressed the card, in which Yuuri was from now on, against her chest as the tears began to make their way down her face again.

Memories of the past months crossed her mind. She shook her head as images of him appeared in her head. Rio didn't want to see them. She didn't want to see him. "Nothing about him was good…" she kept telling herself, in hope she would just forget what happened and that he'd stay out of her head. She didn't needed him to stay there.

 _ **so I don't wanna be left with all this  
I plan to be there right by your side  
and oh it seems like it could be  
just a dream with you and me  
**_

It felt like this night never was going to end. Over and over again she could see how the cabbage head was carded. It hurt her, that she couldn't do anything about it. And now, that she was all alone, knowing that no one would come by to check for her safety sometimes, she wished, that he'd be there. That he'd be with her right now.

A few hours past and she finally managed to fall asleep, still holding the cards close to her chest as she dreamed. Rio dreamed of a future in which Academia didn't find out about her. She would still be spending her time in his room. And sometimes he'd come by to give her food and make sure she would survive the day. Her dream, was a future in which he existed as a human and not a mere card.

 _ **I don't wanna be left with all this  
I plan to be there  
plan to be right by your side  
**_

When she awoke the next morning, she found herself in Standard. Everything looked so different from where she was earlier. She stood up from the ground and walked around aimlessly. The only thought that filled her mind was, that she had to keep on moving as much as she could, before Academia would find her again.

As the evening was getting closer again, she took a rest in an empty street, leaning against a wall as she sat down. Her legs and feet were hurting from all the walking. Still, she wasn't allowed to take any too long breaks, except for when she slept. Once again, she took a look at the card which had Yuuri in it. She could feel the tears coming up again. But instead of wiping them away, she just let them flow, some of them dripping on said card.

"Why did you do this for me…? Why did you… give your life for mine..?" she questioned herself, since he wouldn't be able to answer them. The blue haired girl shut her eyes tightly, pressing the card against her forehead as she sobbed heavily. "Come back to me… Come back to me… you idiot…" she pleaded in sorrow.

 _ **so stay in my memory  
you can hide out there  
don't take all my thoughts today  
so I can start to begin again  
so stay in my memory  
you can hide out there  
don't take all my thoughts today  
so I can start to begin again  
**_

Memories of the past appeared in her head again. She remembered how they met for the first time in Heartland. He was trying to gain information for Academia. She never knew why he took her with him instead of carding her. He just hid her in his room, like she was someone special. From that day on, they had lots of argues. And if they didn't argue, then they ignored each other. They never really got along well. And yet, he always was there for her.

Once again the memories of yesterday were coming up, causing her to cry again. She could see, how he was carded. The look he gave her before it happened was stuck in her head. But she wanted for them to disappear, so she could start all over. Without worrying about Academia. Without worrying about her life. Without… him.

 _ **and you and I we had the stars  
and you and I we had the stars  
that you left over and over again  
and you and I we had the stars  
and you and I we had the stars  
**_

Rio looked up at the sky. She tried to think of something else than Yuuri. But it just wasn't possible. He was all over her mind. And looking at the sky like that, seeing all those stars, remembered her of the night before it all started to go down.

She was standing at the window, watching the starry sky. Yuuri joined her not too much later, just standing behind her. "What are you doing there?" he asked in boredom. "Can't you see it? I'm looking at the stars." she answered it. "I can see that. But why?"

After being silent for a moment, she finally spoke up. "Whenever I look at them.. I can see my brother.. and all of my friends, that got carded by you guys.." she said with a sad tone of voice. He didn't say a thing to it, but just went to bed. She never would have expected for him, to be the only one appearing in the stars when she looked at them now. But whenever she looked down, she once again remembered how he got carded and the sadness came back. So she just kept on watching the stars until she falls asleep.

 _ **I don't wanna be left with all this  
I plan to be there **_

_**plan to be right by your side**_ _  
_

A few days later, she broke down in front of a house. She was so exhausted and tired. Her dreams always were filled with memories of Yuuri, causing her to wake up many times. And she barely got to eat as well. Luckily there were some nice people around, that actually gave her some food and something to drink as they saw her walk through the streets.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was lying in an unfamiliar bed. A woman with blonde hair was looking at her with worry, giving her a soft smile as the blue haired girl turned her head to look at her. "You're finally awake." she said. But even if she was talking with her, Rio wasn't fully there yet. Her view was still blurry. She felt so sick. All she wanted was to be Yuuri. But that wouldn't be possible.

Slowly her view became normal again and she slowly sat up, the woman next to her being really happy that she seemed to be alright. "Yuya! Come here quick! She finally woke up!" she exclaimed excitedly.

 _ **so stay in my memory  
you can hide out there  
don't take all my thoughts today  
so I can start to begin again  
so I can start to begin again**_

A guy with tomato colored hair entered the room, causing the blue haired girls eyes to widen. "This can't be…" she mumbled and got out of the bed to run over to him and wrap her arms tightly around his neck. "Yuuri! Yuuri!" she cried in happiness, tears making their way down her face. "You came back! I'm so glad!"

Yuya was paralyzed at her actions. But as she said the name of one of his counterparts, he knew, that something bad must have happened to him. Yuuri caused a lot of trouble, but she seemed to care a lot for him. The sadness was pressing against his chest as he heard her sobs, wrapping his arms tightly around her to comfort her. He wasn't going to tell her the truth yet. Yuya knew, that it could break her in this moment.

Some hours past and she finally had calmed down as he told her the truth. She was shocked at first, but could also understand, that it only was logically. Rio decided to tell him what happened. So they talked for a while and she handed him the card in which Yuuri was sealed.

"You really like him, don't you?" he asked her with a soft smile. "N-no! I hate him!" she replied loudly. "Then why do you care so much for him?" It got him curious. No one that hated someone would walk around with him just like that. She could have abandoned him, but she didn't. "You love him." he then stated after a moment.

Her cheeks began to burn, but there was no reason for denying it any longer, so she nodded. "I do.. I just wish.. I could have told him.." she admitted. Rio could already feel the tears flow in her eyes again. And what Yuya said then, cause those tears to fall. "You still can tell him. We can give him back to you."

Since it wasn't the first time, that someone got carded, the people from standard worked on a way, to help the people that got carded getting back to normal. They managed to save lives and they were going to even save one of their worst enemies.

They put the card into a machine. A lot of annoying sounds were made by it, but soon the card began to glow. Rio held her hands close to her chest, praying for it to work. Then a bright light appeared, which caused her to close her eyes tightly.

The next moment she opened her eyes, a pinkish-purle haired boy, which hairstyle could make you think of a cabbage, was standing only a few meters away from her. It didn't even took her a second before she ran towards him, calling out his name. "Yuuri!"

She jumped and wrapped her arms tightly around the naked boy. Rio couldn't care less about this fact as the tears streamed down. "You're back! You're finally back!" she cried happily.

Yuuri was shocked. He didn't expect to be freed. But being hugged by the woman he tried to protect so hard, shocked him even more. And yet, he wrapped his arms slightly around her. She turned her head up to him. Finally being able to see him again made her feelings overflow. She pressed her lips onto his, only to break it a moment later again. "I love you, Yuuri." she finally confessed to him.

He was surprised, but secretly always hoped to hear those words from her. Yuuri leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers, breaking it soon after again. "I love you too, Rio. I always did. I'm sorry, that I got you in so much trouble though. But please don't worry about that anymore. I will defeat Academia and then, we can start our life once again. But together." he said softly.

The blue haired girl nodded in response. "There's nothing I'd like to do more than that." she said, kissing him once again. Yuya just watched them from afar, being glad for their happiness. Now he would have two more people in his group to finish off Academia. But what made him feel the best, was to know, that none of them would have to be alone again.


End file.
